Young Love, Young Tragedy
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Three loves, three different time periods, three tragedies. ((RinxLen, KaitxMiku, and MikixPiko)) COMPLETE
1. Rin x Len

_**This is what happens when I promise to write a birthday fic and - two months after said person's birthday - finally ALMOST finish the fic and then lose it. Computers...they hate me. This is why I'm not allowed to use my computer - every time I touch it, THE THING BREAKS SOMEHOW!**_

* * *

_**So yea, I'm a little sad. XD **_

* * *

"They can't keep us apart."

"They can...and they will."

"But not if we fight."

"Len, what can we possibly do...?" She felt like she couldn't simply melt in her lover's embrace anymore, not after her parents told her that they knew she'd been sneaking off to meet with a boy they didn't approve of. Arranged marriages were in no way uncommon, and while Rin had accepted the fact that she would be married off to some middle class boy by the time she turned seventeen, she hadn't expected that sometime beforehand, she would meet another boy of an even lower social class than she...and that she would fall in love with him, no less!

He wasn't like the others. Len cared for her; he really did. Since he didn't have money in his pocket and her family barely had a few cents to their name, his interest with her couldn't have been involved with the riches and jewels that could be exchanged between families, as most arranged marriages were primarily centered around that. He had a heart, and he wanted her to be happy. _He_ wanted to be happy, too, with her, because he seemed to know that that was the only way the two of them could truly enjoy themselves.

She had first met Len in town when she was supposed to meet with the Kamui boy that her parents wanted her to marry, whether she loved him or not. Perhaps, had she not approached the blond when she caught him gazing at her, she'd be happily engaged to Gakupo now with no troubles at all, just waiting for the ceremony to come so they could spend the rest of their lives together. But instead, she was trapped between a forced engagement and her true love.

"We can elope." He gave her the most obvious answer, of course, but she had already thought of such an option time and time again. They wouldn't be able to afford living on their own; how could they just run off? They'd be dooming themselves. And if she were to try to return to her parents, they would turn her away for the scourge she put on their name.

Rin held his azure gaze for some time, her jaw clenched while deep in thought. Then, she shook her head gently, chewing her lip while she lowered her head to stare down at their laps. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist for some time, and his arms kept her close to him as he tugged his hands through her shoulder-length hair. She massaged his shoulders gently, her fingers pressing into his skin where she felt the knots were the most tense. "We can't do that," she whispered, and she looked up through her thick eyelashes to meet his loving and concerned gaze. "There are too many risks..."

"But think of the possibilities, Rin, if things were to go right for us!" he pointed out excitedly, his joyous smile enough to make her heart skip another beat or two. "We would be able to be together forever, without your parents getting in the way." One of his hands travelled down to her hip, and he squeezed it lightly, though it was enough to send a shock of electricity through her unsuspecting body. His voice dropped even lower - husky sounding, pleasant, tempting. "Maybe we could even start a family of our own."

"Len..." She didn't know how to respond to an offer like that, and the only thing she could do at the moment was simply look away from him while biting on her bottom lip to prevent that smile from creeping up on her face. Her cheeks colored a gentle pink, like that of a Carnation in full bloom; she let out a soft sigh before blindly moving her hands up along her lover's neck to cup his face, her slender fingers brushing gently along his smooth skin. She could feel the muscles in his face tighten in a smile at her touch. "I...I want to...Really, I do. But..."

"'But' what?" Len mumbled quietly, and he grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger so he could meet her gaze without her turning away. His eyes searched hers relentlessly until she spoke up.

"I..." She sighed - forced a little laugh to escape her lips, and he knew it was almost a spiteful one. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes when she met his again after another brief shake of her head, and her quivering hands made their way behind his neck. She laced her fingers together to hold him in place, making that chortle sound again before she mumbled, "I can't just leave my parents."

Len had never been more shocked in his life. He released his hold on her and nudged her away, forcing her to let go of him so that he could rise off her bed and turn away from her. He raked one hand through his bangs in exasperation. "You're kidding, right?" His words were harsh, cold. "You hate your parents. Why would you stay here with them?"

"I don't hate them," Rin explained desperately, standing up as well. She crossed the room over to him in only a few steps, walking on the tips of her toes so she wouldn't stomp around and wake her parents. "I hate what they put me through. They care, Len, they really do. They just..." She sighed and shook her head. "They just express it differently."

"Differently?" Len whirled on her, rolling his eyes. She really wanted to just hit him for such an attitude, and even though the desire for a strong smack was building up within her as he continued to taunt her with a tone that severely ticked her off, she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. Because even though he was spouting nonsense about how she was just too afraid to stand up for herself and live her life the way _she _wanted to, she could sense that he had good intentions behind his words.

"Len, please." She attacked him with a fierce hug, burying her face into his chest with a ragged sigh. "Please don't say things like that," she whispered, and she turned her head to the side just enough so that her ear was placed over his heart to hear the relaxing _th-thump_ of it beating within his ribcage. He wasn't wearing a shirt; the warmth that enclosed her body when he hugged her back was relaxing enough, though Rin knew this argument was far from over.

He would drop it for the time being, though. His hands smoothed over the small of her back, over her sides, over her hips, and his wandering fingers left a heated path everywhere he touched as he caressed her thighs through the pale silvery nightgown that covered her thin frame. Len rested his chin on her shoulder, and after a moment, he turned his face into her neck to feel her warm skin beneath his lips. He swayed side to side while holding her in his arms, and she followed his lead, curving her fingers so that he nails dug into his back with each new touch he left on her body.

"I'll think about it, Len. I promise I will," she mumbled into his chest. "I'll consider everything...and I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Thank you..."

:::::

Parents were supposed to be supportive of their child's will - perhaps guide them in the right direction if they're straying from a safe path onto a dangerous and unhealthy one. They were supposed to be the ones that influenced them - the ones who taught them the right from the wrong, and so on. They would have to love their child unconditionally no matter what kind of issues he or she had - because that was the duty of being a true parent.

They didn't see it that way.

He was controlling, fierce, demanding. He hated when people tried to stand up to him, and if anyone disagreed with a single thing that came out of his mouth, they better_ hope_ it never got back to him because he _would_ beat them within an inch of their life and make sure that they never even thought of being disrespectful to him again.

She was sweet and tender and timid. Never before had she thought that she could act like such a cruel and heartless woman - she mostly believed this because her own mother had been the same, and she remembered thinking that when she bore a child, she would make sure it got the love and care it deserved.

They would have never met if it hadn't been for their parents' decision to force them into a marriage. Her parents thought it would be good because he was of a higher social status and she was beautiful - there was no way a man could turn down a woman that looked like her. His parents only wanted him to get the hell out of their house - they didn't care who he married or why or how much money they'd have to supply him with to get him to live on his own. She didn't love him at all, but she was quick to learn what kind of a person he was.

No mother would ever want to raise a child under those kind of circumstances, yet she was afraid to leave.

They sat down at breakfast one morning while their daughter was still sleeping - and they didn't have to be geniuses to figure out why the teenage blonde was so dang tired, either. They knew what had been going on with their child, and he had warned the girl - in a rather vicious manner, of course - that it needed to stop so he could have faith in her marriage with the Kamui's only son.

It seemed his order had not been followed.

He came up behind his wife, who was sitting in a chair at the table, and wrapped one arm around her. His fingers felt at her belly; the little bulge had been growing rapidly in the past week, and he had to admit that it surprised him. A smirk was on his lips as he whispered in her ear in a honeyed tone that gave her no choice but to shiver. His free hand played with a lock of her silken hair.

"Rin's disobeyed us, sweetheart," he told her, though she already knew. He let out a long sigh against her smooth neck - once a nice, creamy tone, though it had recently been marked with blues and purples. The subject of his first daughter changed quickly when he jabbed his finger against her slightly-protruding belly. "It seems she'll be of no use to us. We'll have to try again with this one."

The woman couldn't do so much as even let out the breath she'd been holding all this time, her body quaking with the terror of what he might do to her. After all, she knew not to underestimate him. She'd learned that after seventeen years with the man who had tormented her so long - and would continue to do so for the rest of her life. She found herself speaking, but her voice was brittle like it was untrained, though she was really just fighting off tears and pain that she figured would be quick to come if she displeased him. "Wh-What would you like me to do...?"

He grinned against her skin and brought his hand back down to fish for something in his pocket. When he took it out, he set the jar of liquid on the table in front of his wife. "You are going to give this to her. It won't kill her, if that's what you're thinking. It'll make her appear to be dead. We'll arrange the funeral quickly and get her buried - and she'll wake up sometime after she's already six feet under. She'll die quickly after that - and if anyone ever finds out, it'll just seem like an honest mistake."

His wife's eyes widened in shock, and she turned to look at him in utter surprise. "I-I-I can't do that...! She's my daughter!"

"But we have another one on the way." His finger trailed upward from her belly to trace between her breasts, not stopping under he curled it beneath her chin. "And hopefully our new child won't be a disappointment."

There was a pause before he purred in her ear.

"Now get rid of her."

* * *

_**This was actually gonna be a collection of three tragedies, but I felt that the MikuxKaito and PikoxMiki ones were just no good at all, so I left it at this. I mean, if you want to see them, feel free to follow and let me know and I'll post them, but...?**_

_**They all actually turned out to be open-ended, more or less.. :P**_

_**Review?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Miku x Kaito

_**Remember how I said the other two oneshots weren't very good? Well, I tried to tweak it a lot...but it still don't like it.**_

_**But this is for you, Jessi-Chan, since you asked for the others.**_

_**And those of you who wanted a continuation of RinxLen, I can't do it): I don't know how to continue it, really. It would seem so rushed and stuff. It was open-ended for a reason - so you guys can imagine a happy ending. But if you want my take on what happened, Len showed up to get Rin's answer, but she wasn't there, so he think she stood him up, when in reality, she's about to get buried alive.**_

_**I might write another piece to it after the Piko and Miki oneshot...but I'm still just not sure.**_

* * *

**Miku and Kaito.**

Fluffy dresses were always a nuisance, even to a girl of such a high rank who was used to wearing such things. She hated the way her parents would dress her up like she was a doll - the thickly coated makeup that would cake on her eyelids and the shimmery pink that glossed over her lips weren't _her _but she knew better than to complain.

For her wedding, they had made her leave her hair in a low ponytail as opposed to the pigtails she'd grown so fond of - apparently, they were _atrocious, _but neither she nor her lover thought of it like that. Her bangs were thick and curled just above her eyebrows, and such a simple hair trick made her eyes look so much bigger and beautiful. She had been made to wear a white dress with sleeves that reached down to her elbows, and the top fell off her shoulders, though it didn't cut too low over her chest. The bottom of it billowed out in lace and silk - and she still hadn't even gotten the damn veil off yet, even though the binding kiss had already been quite a while in the past.

Her husband had dressed in a color true to him - a royal blue to match the shade of his hair and the rich color of his eyes. He, too, hated such formal attire, from the boots that smothered his feet to the tailcoat that felt hotter than the sun when forced to go through something as nerve-wracking as a wedding.

Both had been thrilled for the wedding - it was beginning of their life together, after all, and neither of them could be more excited - but they were more than ecstatic for the honeymoon that was soon to occur. After all, virgin bodies would soon be united to show their unconditional love for each other - to seal the bond that had just been made true with only a kiss so far.

So when Kaito climbed up into the carriage and bowed down for his new wife so he could take her gloved hand in his own to pull her up, she was unable to contain the grin that spread across her face and left creases in the powder her mother had patted over her cheeks. She slipped in with him, sitting down on the cushioned bench right at his side before waving joyfully at the young lady who closed the carriage up and sealed them in a small room whose only light shone maroon through the curtains that covered the windows.

"This was nowhere near as awkward as I was expecting," Miku told her husband with a giggle, blushing as she looked down to avoid his gaze. He was always so tender with her, so gentle like he was afraid to hurt her, and even though she loved being handled with care, it still made her feel a little strange.

"I know." Kaito brought his hands up to fiddle with the buttons on his coat - he couldn't stand having to deal with that thing any longer. He was already getting hot and sweaty enough and he certainly did not want to make the carriage smell bad on their two hour ride to the cabin where he and Miku could be alone for a nice, long honeymoon _week_.

"W-What are you doing?" Miku asked, her face coloring an even brighter shade that was visible even underneath all the cover-up slathered over her skin.

He grinned and chuckled a little as he finally managed to shrug the stiff piece of fabric off his shoulders, and he wadded the thing up and tossed it to the other side of the carriage so it rested on the bench across from them. "Relax; I won't do anything dirty while we're in here. That would be weird. It's just a bit too hot, ne?"

The teal-haired girl stared blankly at him for a few long moments, and just when she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the sound of reins flicking and a gruff voice ordering the horses to move. She squeaked in surprise - for some reason, she hadn't really expected it - and she found herself in her lover's arms just as hooves began to clack rhythmically on the concrete. The carriage jerked a little bit before getting pulled forward, and the noise that droned on was a steady rhythm that the both of them were far too used to, having been on carriage rides quite often. It was common among higher class people and royals, after all, to take such a clean form of transportation instead of walking as many of the commoners did.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Miku whispered, and she laughed a little as she pulled away from him. His big hands rested on her shoulders, still, and she found that her own were grasping his arms - now only covered in the sleeves of the white shirt he'd worn beneath his coat. "I don't know why I'm so jumpy," she admitted, glancing away for a moment before looking back up into his eyes when he snorted playfully at her statement.

"Maybe you just don't feel ready for a long-term relationship," he suggested, lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug. She would have expected Kaito to seem hurt by even thinking of such a thing, but he didn't look as though he minded at all.

"That's not it," the teal-haired girl told him quickly. She brought one of her hands up to stroke his face, her finger scratching over the stubble that covered his jawline. She smiled reassuringly at him as she placed that finger over his lips and replaced it only a moment later with her mouth. She kissed him gently, just as she had when they were saying their vows while all the members of both of their families were watching. "That can't be it. I love you, and you know that."

He smiled softly at her and brushed his fingers through her silken locks. "Just because you love me doesn't mean you're ready for commitment. Listen..." Kaito cupped her chin with one of his hands, pressing his nose hard against hers. "We've been together for quite a while. We wouldn't have gotten married otherwise, right? We can deal with this. If something gets complicated, we can work it out together. That's what mature adults do, am I right?"

"But you're three years older..." Miku mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't know a thing about being an adult."

"Shh." Kaito allowed his hands to touch her face, his fingers to drag down the length of her neck until he could slip them beneath the top of her dress to feel the slightly-sticky skin beneath the hot fabric. "We don't have to worry about that kind of stuff at the moment. Let's focus on what's to come in the immediate future, okay?"

Miku puffed out a breath of air, grasping his arms even tighter at his gentle caress. "I thought you said we weren't gonna do stuff like this here."

"We're aren't." Kaito combed a hand roughly through her silky hair, ripping the veil off and vigorously shaking his hand to get the damn thing to let go of him - it was like a little spider's web; he could understand why his wife hated it so much. He leaned forward and pecked her lips gently before doing the same to her cheek and jaw. "I'm trying to make you loosen up a bit. It'll be a while before we get to the cabin."

"We could at least rest," Miku suggested. A yawn slipped past her lips, and she arched her back against the back of the seat in a stretch that brought tears to her eyes. "It's been a long day."

"A long day indeed," Kaito mumbled, slipping his arm around his love's slender shoulders and pulling her close enough so that her cheek pressed to his shoulder. Perhaps they could get comfortable enough for a little nap...?

_She woke to the unusual noise of wheels clacking on wood - the carriage had lost the gentle, smooth ride it had had for quite a while, and it was replaced with a constant _tap tap tap tap _as the wheels rolled along on the boards of a bridge, it seemed. What else could have caused it to make such a sound? _

_Aside from that, though, everything was alright. Her blue-haired husband was still sleeping with one arm around her, his fingers - that had once been clenching her shoulder - were drooping slightly now that he was lost in a realm of sweet unconsciousness. Not that she could blame him. It had been quite an exhausting day, and while there were more special things meant to happen, sleep was clearly the first priority. _

_His breathing was soft and kept such a steady rhythm, and she could feel him blowing out small puffs of air against her hair. His chest rose and fell with the same beat; it relaxed Miku, of course. She felt so at peace. _

_Seconds seemed to pass slowly, and for a moment, she thought she was about to drift off to sleep again - she could already feeling it weighing on her shoulders, causing her eyelids to droop. The weakness that drowsiness brought on clung to her like tar - it didn't seem like it would be going away anytime soon._

_And just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to keep herself from the tempting claws of another deep nap, she heard a loud, sickening crunch. It wasn't a sound that she recognized, though it kept going - popping and crackling and...was the carriage _stopped_? She sat bolt upright in her spot next to Kaito - and the man had stirred awake just enough to rub his eyes and look around lazily. _

_But he wasn't aware of their imminent danger like she was - no, he had no idea that their carriage was trapped on the bridge when the old-as-hell thing decided to fall to pieces under their weight. Miku could hear the horses scrabbling to keep themselves held up; the man who had been in charge of the reins was calling out orders to them to keep going - and he was shouting to Miku and Kaito to keep calm._

_Miku was far from it, though. She'd flung herself against the carriage door, pounding on the window with her hands balled into tiny fists as though it would serve some kind of purpose to help her out. Perhaps she was overreacting, as Kaito thought. He placed his hands on her shoulders and mumbled comforting words to her - told her that it was all going to be alright, that they just had a single wheel stuck and that the horses would pull them out shortly._

_Oh, but Miku could feel the carriage slipping away...It was leaning further on Kaito's side, tilting more and more until they may as well have been dangling from the bridge by only one wheel. Words just wouldn't com from her mouth; she couldn't speak, couldn't cry out. Why would something so horrible happen on her wedding day? When she was supposed to be going to a cabin to spend a whole week in Kaito's arms where absolutely nothing would go wrong? _

_In a flash, she felt herself falling. It was like slow motion - but the carriage hit the water below and it didn't shatter like she thought it would, because it was made of such low quality wood. No, it bobbed on the surface a couple of times before the cracks flooded with water, sloshing and slurping and gurgling around her petite frame while she pounded once more on the walls of the carriage. _

_She found her voice, but it wouldn't be of any help. Not with Kaito panicking right next to her - telling her not to worry, they'd get free...while in reality, the blue-haired man was just as frantic as she was when their oxygen was replaced with water at an agonizingly slow pace. They were going to die...they were! Right there, right next to each other..._

She woke to the unusual noise of wheels clacking on wood - the carriage had lost the gentle, smooth ride it had had for quite a while, and it was replaced with a constant tap tap tap tap as the wheels rolled along on the boards of a bridge, it seemed. What else could have caused it to make such a sound? It put her on edge a little, but she didn't think anything of it. She'd traveled over many bridges before, so why should she be scared just because of a ridiculous dream she'd had?

Her blue-haired husband was still sleeping with one arm around her, his fingers - that had once been clenching her shoulder - were drooping slightly now that he was lost in a realm of sweet unconsciousness. His breathing was soft and kept such a steady rhythm, and she could feel him blowing out small puffs of air against her hair. His chest rose and fell with the same beat; it relaxed Miku, of course. She felt so at peace.

Seconds seemed to pass slowly, and for a moment, she thought she was about to drift off to sleep again - she could already feeling it weighing on her shoulders, causing her eyelids to droop. The weakness that drowsiness brought on clung to her like tar - it didn't seem like it would be going away anytime soon.

And just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to keep herself from the tempting claws of another deep nap, she heard a loud, sickening crunch...

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Rosie-chan:** _Ohmigosh...Are there even words to reply to all of that Mikuo stuff...oh...gosh._

**Yume No Hoshi:** _Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope this oneshot was as good._

**Jessi-chan:** _Awwwwwwwwww. You...your kind words...Come here. Mizune must hug you right now. *hugs* Well, the setting is quite a bit in the past. And so is this one, so arranged marriages are still around-ish. But Piko and Miki's story will take place in modern times. And yes...yes, yes, yes...Rin and Len did...*cough cough* _

**HelloKitty55443:** _I'm so sorry! I've disappointed everyone wanting a second part to the Rin and Len piece! /sobs in a corner. Maybe just MAYBE I'll struggle to write one after I post the PikoxMiki oneshot._

**Lol:** _Still not sure if I will or not...it'll be complicated because I hadn't intended to go any farther than that..._

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews!(:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	3. Piko x Miki

**Piko and Miki.**

Dangerous?

He wasn't dangerous.

No; he would only seem that way if someone simply didn't know what they were talking about. But all in all, he was a sweet, innocent, kind boy that everyone loved and trusted - that their _daughter_ loved and trusted more than anything or anyone else in the whole wide world. Now why would they find him suspicious if their cherry-haired sweetheart would come home to them every night bragging about how generous he was, about how good he treated her? How he bought her that sweater he'd seen her eyeing in the store for weeks or how he'd hold her in his arms if she cried? Did his constant worrying over her well-being not mean _anything_ to her oblivious parents?

Well, no matter how nicely he treated their little princess or how politely he acted to them, there was still something about him that seemed to set them off - and obviously they couldn't keep their pathetic traps shut to prolong their daughter's happiness. They decided to ruin the mutual relationship that Piko had with the two adults by calling the cops and making a report based on some silly _rumors _that Piko owned a gun and would threaten people with it.

For all they knew, it could've all been fake - could've all been a lie. Why should they have trusted in words coming from people they didn't know, when they wouldn't even listen to their daughter's _boyfriend_?

It was very true, though, what they thought about Piko. He wasn't a bad kid unless provoked – and when he was given a reason, he had a tendency to lash out violently, just as his beautiful girlfriend's parents suspected. The cops showed up on his parents' doorstep on a Sunday after, and while they were preoccupied with his mother – who lived in blissful ignorance of the terrible things her son was capable of – Piko managed to sneak out the back. He hijacked his mother's speedy black car and raced to Miki's house at a hundred miles an hour, while those stupid police officers rushed to get into their own vehicles and chase him down.

And what did he have sitting between his legs?

Why, a loaded gun, of course.

See, if they wouldn't allow Miki to be with him because of some stupid _assumption _that he would cause her pain, then he would make sure_ they_ couldn't have her either. And by taking that shortcut to her house when they were out of view, the cops sure as hell wouldn't get their grubby little mitts on him in time.

Miki was _his_.

He didn't slow the car down until he made it to her house, the tires squealing as he ran off the pavement road and onto the short gravel driveway. He was pleasantly surprised to see that her parents weren't there - shocker; they never seemed to give a rat's ass about the poor girl until he came along, seeming all 'thug-like' with his silvery white bob-cut and heterochromatic eyes. To make matters even better, the police were at least a minute or two away; the deed could be over with before the officers even saw the pair standing - alive and breathing.

Piko leaped from the car and slammed the door shut as he concealed the gun within his belt. His black shirt covered the handle of the weapon to block it from view; he bounded in the direction of her house, his feet pounding up the stairs of the porch. When he reached the door, he stood there for a moment - thinking, wondering; however, in the end, he decided to lift his foot into the air and kick it down, the hinges busting and letting the screen door hit the ground with a _clatter-clatter-clang_.

He howled out her name when he heard her scream in fear from the unexpected noise, and he made a mad dash for the stairs that led up to her room.

"P-Piko?" Her voice cracked, and she slowly pushed her door open and peered out, terrified scarlet orbs coming to rest on the white-haired boy. Her tense expression relaxed considerably when she saw that it was only him, and her trembling lips quickly formed into a broad smile. "I thought you said you couldn't make it today?" she exclaimed as she welcomed him into her arms, clinging to him tightly - her chest pressed hard against his own, her face dipping down into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

As one of his hands was behind his back to brush over the weapon as though to make sure he had it within his grasp if he needed it, he could only hug her to him with one arm. He kissed her gently on the cheek, saying, "Change of plans."

Miki didn't respond to him; instead, she let the silence take over for a few long moments, until he broke their embrace and turned away from her to shut her bedroom door.

"What're you doing?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as he turned the lock, allowing a small click to resound in the room. Miki blinked at him, an air of innocence about her making his stomach churn at the actions he intended to take before the day was over - heck, it'd be finished within the next five minutes.

"Thought I'd spend some quality time with my favorite girl," he told her as he took a step forward so that he stood directly in front of her. His free hand moved up to her cheek, his thumb curling beneath her chin as he turned her face up to connect their lips. Piko kissed her like he meant it, all of his emotions shown to her through the way his lips and tongue moved with hers. The feelings that swirled around in his stomach made him feel queasy, weak in the knees - he walked her over to her bed and nudged her until she sat down on the edge, and he dropped down to his knees to kneel in front of her, his face even with her belly. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"You've told me so plenty of times," the redhead giggled, placing her hands on the bed and leaning back with one of her slender crimson eyebrows raised as she stared down at him. She clearly had trouble speaking through the smile that stretched across her face. "Why? Do you think I don't love you? Because I do, you know," she added, giving a couple of small nods.

"I know you do, but it's great to hear you say it." Piko placed both of his hands on her knees and sighed heavily, his breath stirring his lengthy side swept bangs. With wandering fingers, he traced the length of her leg to her hips, pushing her shirt up just enough to allow him to place a gentle kiss on her flat stomach.

Miki giggled as her feet arched off the ground; she squirmed slightly at the sensation of him leaving a soft sigh against her skin. "P-Piko...?" she managed in between gasps for breath as he moved upward, catching her face and working his lips along her jawline. "W-Why all of a sudden?"

He pulled away and met her gaze; his lips remained set in a firm, straight line. "Miki, this is just something I want to do to make sure that you belong to me. And only to me. Do you understand?" He searched her crimson eyes, easily catching every bit of confusion and happiness and awe that swirled within those beautiful, sparkling orbs like a raging storm.

"I understand," she whispered. Miki spoke as though she were in a trance; she seemed distant, almost uncertain. "What'll you do, though? You know I belong to you." She lifted her hand, wiggling her fingers to indicate the silver band that hugged her ring finger. She grinned at the sparkling jewels, and then she shot him a glance and asked, "What more can there be?"

Sirens blaring in the distance suddenly seemed to get louder, and Piko grinned at her, leaning forward to peck her on the lips before rising to his feet. He moved over to take a seat right next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to hold her close to him. His cheek was pressed against her own, his lips touching her skin ever so slightly as he said, "I'll show you."

Miki leaned into him, sighing heavily. "Sounds like some idiot got into trouble again," she murmured, reaching forward to place one of her hands down on his leg.

Piko chuckled as he brought his free hand behind his back and slipped the gun from his belt. He rested it at his side, his fingers coiled tightly around its handle. "Yea, Miki, I guess you're right. But that's not important right now." He kissed her cheek again before returning to their original position, his head touching hers. "We're gonna be together forever, right?"

"Forever," she confirmed, pressing closer to him.

He lifted the gun up to his head, pressing the barrel firmly against his ear and pulling back the safety. "I love you, Miki."

"I love you, too, but man, those police cars are pretty cl-"

* * *

_**Open ended again. Imagine what you will. She never finished speaking. D:**_

_**Geez, I just can't keep cranking things out without inspiration like this ugh.**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**InkMaster:** _Thank you so much! Yea, I love Miku and Kaito, but I'm just not big on writing for them, so everything I write is short...XD Well, once you post a Vocaloid story, let me know! :D_

**Jessi-Chan:** _Niiiice. XD I'm...dying. XDD I don't even know why things are so funny to me omg. Aww *hugs* Thanks! And oh, I hope you liked it. X3_

**ShadowPrincess02:** _Awwwwww! Sorry...didn't mean to make you sad XD _

**Guest:** _Thanks! But I'm still not certain if I'll be able to do the second part.D:_

**Princess Mia:** _Thank you!_

* * *

**_Comments?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
